Forever Mine
by paigee96
Summary: A tale between two teenage lovers, under the watchful eyes of four parents. Full of, passion, love, obssession and fascination that bond the lovers together. Reposted and edited.


**I've been trying to get this on here for the past hour, haha. Sorry, technical diffuculties. So I was pretty much inspired by films like the Notebook, 60/70's movie Endless Love, lyrics from songs, stuff like that. There will be more Troyella in the next chapters with flashbacks and stuff like that...that's if you want more chapters anyway. The story will centre around Troy's thoughts...most of the timeXD Thankyou, enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

"Troy, look. I'm only going to say this once, and once only. No matter how hard you try to resist, no matter how hard you try to fight, she'll be there. Deep in your heart, she'll be there, no-one will seem to compare for a while, and it'll feel like agony every time you hear her name. But it will pass. I promise you that. You won't ache forever, son."

The sandy-haired teen looked up with tortured cerulean eyes and whimpered. His soft lips trembled with sadness, with a painful moan slipping out of his tightened throat every few minutes. The older version of the seventeen year old, looked on with a wise, sympathetic gaze. He'd been there once. He had that first, special, too-good-to-be-true love just like his son did once, and if he closed his eyes and really thought, he could still smell his first love's cotton candy scent.

"Dad." A croaky plea flew out of the blue eyed teen's mouth, as tears violently fell along his beautiful, sculptured face. "I d-don't know w-what to d-do. E-everything was amazing, her father tolerated m-me and h-her mother l-liked me. I don't know what changed."

The last statement Troy Bolton said was a declaration of desperation, that he couldn't seem to grasp. What had changed? He woke up feeling a little bit down that morning, but only because Gabriella wasn't there with him. She had made him stay at home that night, she had some kind of test going the next day and she needed all thoughts to be on studying. The past few weeks she had ditched that idea, which then led to a shameful talk with her Math teacher the week before, her complaints of lack of good, intelligent work was hitting Gabriella Montez like a ton of bricks. She was failing. She was one of the top five hard-working students in the whole of East High, and she was throwing it all away. And yet, she still didn't care.

That was what bothered her that night, when she was studying for her test. She just didn't care. All Gabriella wanted, was to be with Troy. The past few months, her thoughts had been focused solely on the teenage boy, because not only was their love deep, and almost dangerous for such a young age, it had carefully moved to the other level; physical. She had started to crave the thought of him touching her, in a adoring, passionate way, and he was craving the same. So they both started sneaking out, making love whenever they felt like it. They didn't really care for a particular setting, anywhere where it was just the two of the would do, whether the place be a sunflower field with the sunset shining down on them as they lay on the hood of his car, when there was no-one to be seen. Or under the stars by _their lake. _Or even tenderly and quietly in the warm confines of her bed. Obviously, there was no sleep involved in these activities, but they did tenderly hold each other until sunrise before they reluctantly parted for school. You see, here was another problem, Gabriella Montez, was fifteen years of age, going on sixteen. Troy Bolton, was seventeen, going on eighteen. Then, on top of that, there was Graduation to think about, and the dreaded "C" word_._

College.

They had talked and talked and talked for hours about this, and it all came down to one conclusion, they simply didn't want to leave the other. Gabriella couldn't even think about the thought of him going to Harvard. And neither could Troy himself. Jack Bolton was adamant about him going, because that's where he went after all, and his father too. Yet another one of his parents dreams that he could never seem to fulfil. But Troy was also adamant about something too, he wasn't going to college. End of.

They spent hours upon hours of talking about their ambitions, their dreams. Always alone of course, mostly during summer afternoons, on humid days under the shades of the trees. His, was getting out of Albuquerque and seeing the world with open eager eyes, desperate for some sort of freedom from his parents. Hers was to be an artist. She loved to paint, draw, sketch and shade you name anything creative like that; she loved to do it.

As senior year was almost halfway completed, they both new they had to make some sort of decision, so Troy and Gabriella came to the conclusion of waiting till Gabriella was seventeen, and then they would figure out where they would go to college; or if they would go at all. Although they were both naïve about education, they weren't about each other. The love had gotten stronger and stronger as time went by, and all four parents of the two lovers were noticing the gradual, overpoweringly passionate love that was etching deep into the young teens.

Parents.

He grimaced at the thought of Lucille and Jack Bolton. Before he met the Montez family, he would never consider his parents and himself a family. But hers was. Hers was full of love, affection, laughter…communication. You'd be lucky to get a "Pass the salt," from his mother.

He grimaced once again. Mother. The word sounded so foreign to him, the only time mother and son would ever acknowledge each other would be in a explosive, heated argument. About the obvious, of course. The Montez's. Troy looked on them all as the family he never had.

Troy's parents were very much a wealthy family, and very high on the social ladder. They were always hosting some kind of party that seemed to drag on for days in Troy's mind, but in reality only lasted for a few mere hours.

Lucille Butterfield had lived in Albuquerque as a child, she had eventually moved when she was in her early-20's after a few heartbreaks and her mother's death had came along. Even though these dreadful things happened to her in her own hometown, she was still very fond of Albuquerque. She has then lived a few years in San Luis Obispo, another town, but far too California-esque for her taste. She had then met Jack Bolton in her mid-twenties, he was an up-and-coming lawyer which suited her swell, because she was a business woman, very goal orientated and headstrong, as he was. One of the many reasons they had fell in love and matched. They married, then Troy came along. He was raised in San Luis Obispo for a good fifteen years, then Lucille had suddenly decided, that San Luis, was no longer good for her family, so she transferred Troy to a new school, and herself a new business firm. Troy and Jack didn't really have a say, it was a case of "grin and bear it." It was at that time that Troy mentally added that as another reason why he despised his mother, he had a life there, friends…and he didn't feel like after fifteen years in his hometown to move miles away and make new ones. Jack wasn't thrilled about the decision, neither was his secretary mistress.

Troy came to Albuquerque as a young boy with hatred in his eyes to the unfamiliar place, but had grown a little bit fond of it, when the Montez's came bounding into his life.

Antonio Montez, was a fine man, was in the army, then went on to be a mechanic, he was looked in the town as a true hero, and Troy agreed with this whole-heartedly. He looked up to him, like the father he never had. Antonio also took a liking to Troy, he had never really expected his daughter to collaborate with a boy who was so different to Gabriella and his family. But he liked it all the same, they were a beautiful couple together he thought, and Troy knew he thought that, so he always treated Gabriella and her family with the greatest respect.

Then it changed.

Gabriella's normally free-willed, care-free parents had suddenly switched their views on Troy, something which Troy was not expecting.

He knew something was wrong that morning, he said hello to Kevin -he was Gabriella's brother, a mischievous boy, who usually loved to hang out with Troy- and had got no reply, he then walked off. Troy, felt a strange feeling take over him then, what was going on? He then shook his head, he mustn't have heard him, that's all it was. As Troy stepped on the porch and was about to go in the house, he heard a sharp sentence enter his ears. "Troy, come off the porch, I'd like a word."

The young man turned around to be faced with a man he had never seen before. Antonio Montez was a completely different man, it was scary almost, Troy had never seen him look so stern, tense and harsh.

"Erm, hello Toni, is Gabriella here?" Troy gulped after he said this, another crease in the old man's forehead emerged.

"Troy, come over here, we need to talk."

"Are you okay, sir? Is Ella okay?" He panicked then, had something awful happened? A feeling of ultimate dread panged through his torso.

"Troy, I want to talk to you. Now."

His firm and strained answer made Troy move his feet to where Antonio was working on a banged-up car in the front yard.

"I don't want you going in the house." Troy gave him a look of utter bafflement. He was always welcome, he even had his own key. Gabriella's parents gave them a lot of freedom, Troy had a feeling that everyone pretty much knew about sneaking out in the middle of the night into Gabriella's room. No-one ever said anything though, and Troy always left at dawn, he couldn't even think of the idea of his parents knowing. Gabriella's family had a very bohemian lifestyle, freedom and peace was a given in the Montez's house.

"Why, what's the matter"?" did he do something wrong to Gabriella, did he say something awful to Maria or Kevin?

"You and Gabi won't be seeing each other for a while." Troy's polite, perplexed smile was soon wiped off his face.

"W-what?" He'd heard. He just couldn't believe.

You heard what I said, this fascination, love thing has gotten way out of hand. It's not just your fault, it's mine and Maria's too, we let you two have way too much independence. We made a mistake, of giving you so much freedom around here. Gabriella's falling behind in her school work, she can no longer sleep at night, sh-"

"Just a second, she hadn't said anything to me about lack of sleep, she told me her teacher talked to her about her not concentrating hard enough, but she didn't dwell on it, so I thought it wasn't a big deal. I knew nothing about her having no sleep, but she has been studying, I didn't even st-"

He stopped then.

"You didn't stay over last night, yeah I know. Don't look so shocked Troy, we all know that you sneak in this house, and I'm not stupid. Me and Maria know what you've both been up to, and we let it slide, we let it go too far, and I'm sorry it has come to this, but it's the way it's going to be. And as far as Gabriella not telling you anything about her sleeping patterns, it doesn't matter, because I'm telling you know. I want you to stay away from her for 30 days, when school's over for the summer, then we'll talk about this again."

Troy was feeling many emotions at that moment. He wanted to cry, scream and panic. Any of the three would fit. "Y-you can't do t-this."

He received a stern look of disbelief and resentment. "Don't you tell me what I can do, and what I can't do. She's my daughter, and she's only fifteen years old." He then closed the trunk of his car and walked straight pass the handsome golden haired teen, as if nothing had happened. "Remember, after 30 days, we'll might try this again the right way, do you understand Troy?"

It got a little ugly after that.

What did he do? He didn't know. Then, he got angry. He demanded his need to see Gabriella, wanting some answers from his love herself. Then, Antonio got angry, and Antonio wasn't a man to be messed with. Luckily, before something dangerous happened, Maria Montez came out, willing to do anything for some peace. Typical Maria, Troy thought. She always wanted a calm atmosphere, they both did actually. One of many reasons he was having trouble understanding the idea of them not allowing him to see Gabriella for a while. After Antonio relaxed, he went inside, just as he stepped into the doorway, he said something that Troy wouldn't ever forget.

"Don't even think about sneaking into this house tonight, you won't be seeing my daughter for a while, I can promise you that."

His world had felt apart. Nothing was the same, the sky wasn't blue, the grass wasn't green, the night was aglow, and day was dim. Nothing made sense.

It was a bit of a blur, a few shouts and a lot of tears were all that he could memorize. Not only his tears but Maria's, she knew the love that Troy and her shared. It was sort of a typical teenage love story, she knew how strict, high-strung and wealthy Troy's parents, she also knew that her family was the opposite. She also knew, Troy and Gabi's romance was unlike any other she had personally seen in her time, far too grown-up, loving and dedicated for two people who were so young.

"Troy, honey…"

"I want to talk to her okay, please." He made a move onto the porch to where she was standing, and walked past her to the door, where she soon caught up to him and put a reassuring hand onto his arm. That's when he got upset, as he quickly dodged her touch.

"Hey, do you trust me?" A miserable nod was his response. "You have to do this, honey."

"Can't you see? He's taking her away from me, he's splitting us up!"

She shook her head sympathetically, "No, he's giving you and everyone else a chance to catch our breaths. You and Gabi have pushed this too far."

This bewildered, what the hell was wrong with everyone today? "Were not a couple of little kids, you come out and say we can't play together, we love each other! This isn't fair." He violently shook his head, visibly upset.

"How long did he say?"

"30 days."

"Honey, calm down, it's not a long time. Your going to be busy anyway, you have finals, you have graduation, Gabriella has a few exams. You're a part of lives, and a part of the family. Nothing's going to change, I promise."

Promise, is a big word.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
